


Afar (ft. Hisui Nagare & Kotosaka)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, K Project - Freeform, Secret Admirer, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kotosaka - Freeform, nagare hisui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Nagare has had his eye on her for a couple months, and now is his time to get a little closer.Drabble, light fluff, mentions of sexual harassment





	Afar (ft. Hisui Nagare & Kotosaka)

There she was again.

Nagare blinked as he watched the smiling female sit in her usual place in the park from his window. For the past couple months, this girl came to the park, sitting below a tree and eating her lunch as she read her book. For some reason, he had become quite enamored with her; she was winsome, lovely, and something about her absolutely captured him. This had to be love, he mused. How else could he be so attracted to her?

The king watched as she put a pair of ear buds into her ears and flipped through her MP3 player before setting it down beside her and cracking open her book, laying it in her lap. He watched as she picked an apple out of her bag, biting into it as she read. He watched her hair move in the breeze. He watched.

The man sighed to himself. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to connect. How, was the question. Maybe... 

With some newfound determination, Nagare channeled himself into Kotosaka, and sent him down to the girl. Maybe if he could talk with her that way, they could know one another. But if she was panicked by a talking bird... 

The bird perched on a rock near the girl, cawing loudly at her. The girl in question jumped a bit in her spot from the loud sound, and turned her head to look at the parrot while simultaneously pulling out an ear bud. Upon seeing the green creature, the girl smiled and laughed a bit. It certainly was odd to see a parrot just flying around.

“Hello, there~”

The bird hopped down from the rock and hobbled over to the girl, rubbing it’s head against her. With a wide smile on her face, the girl stroked the back of her fingers along the bird’s neck, petting the soft feathers.

“You’re certainly a friendly one, aren’t you? Are you someone’s pet?”

Kotosaka ruffled his feathers a bit, and behind his eyes, Nagare was panicking a little. What should he say? In his plan to talk to her, he hadn’t thought of anything to talk about. Should he answer her question? She already seemed to assume that he was a regular parrot, so...

The man sighed, determining it would be best to keep quiet for now. Outside, the girl spoke quietly to the bird.

“Well, if you are, your owner certainly is lucky to have such a cute companion~”

Upon a closer look, the girl really was lovely, Nagare mused. She had a bright pair of eyes, her smile was gentle, her skin looked impeccably soft, and her hair shone in the sunlight. The pain of only being able to admire her...

However, he soon heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. They were heavy, maybe they were wearing sneakers. They sounded like a man’s walk. The bird turned it’s head to the side, and sure enough, there stood a man, towering over them both.   
Nagare didn’t like the look of this man. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a smirk, he had a good amount of scruff along the sides of his jaw, his stance was intimidating, and he had his shirt collar wide open so that most of his chest was exposed.

“Hey, darlin’~ What’re you doin’ out here all by yourself?”

The girl looked up at him, feeling a bit of discomfort settle in her. Something about this man was frightening, intimidating, aggressive. She didn’t like it.

“I’m just having my lunch...”  
“Really? Maybe I could hang around a bit. Or we could go to my place~ It’s quite comfy.”  
“N-No, that’s okay. Being alone gives me time to think...”  
“Come on, darlin’~ You’re safe with me~”

Nagare could feel his blood boil a bit. It was obvious what this stranger was trying to do. Well, it wouldn’t happen with this girl. He wouldn’t allow it.

With a flash of aggression, Kotosaka cawed angrily at the man, who looked down at the bird with annoyance. Upon seeing his disgruntled expression, the parrot flew towards the man, pecking angrily at the man’s head and face. The stranger grimaced in pain as the animal assaulted him, swatting at it in an attempt to get it to fly off, but to no avail. The bird just wasn’t leaving. Completely forgetting about his intent, the man stumbled away from the two before turning and running off, cursing out loud.

Satisfied with his work, Kotosaka returned back to the surprised girl, perching himself on her shoulder. Surely she hadn’t expected the animal to attack the man like that, but she was glad that he had. After processing what had happened, the girl burst into a fit of giggles, putting her hand up to cover her mouth.

“Wow, you certainly are a little firecracker, huh?~ Thank you~”

Back in his room, Nagare smiled. Maybe, if he could continue this... this would be enough for a while...


End file.
